<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter REYNIR / Те же и Рейнир [fanart] by koryusai279</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241527">Enter REYNIR / Те же и Рейнир [fanart]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279'>koryusai279</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Post-expedition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It suddenly strikes me that I’m sat here mostly naked and you’re still in your smart shirt and trousers. I wonder if you like it that way. I can’t say I don’t. - Louder than Words, by SectoBoss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter REYNIR / Те же и Рейнир [fanart]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269971">Louder than Words</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss">SectoBoss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...that I've read in the marvellous <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224352">Russian translation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri">Ruuri</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/5/8/3358616/86674798.jpg">full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear friends, I need a minute of your attention. This work was done for the WTF Kombat 2020 - Russian multi-fandom competition on Diary.ru. Now, the new Fandom combat has already started and our team of Russian SSSS fans is a part of it. This time our work will be posted on АОЗ. During the summer we have a lot of funny texts (God bless Google translate!), good visuals &amp; nice hand-made stuff to show you. I will be glad if you drop in. </p><p>Our thread: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020">fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020</a></p><p>Follow us &amp; enjoy.</p><p>Timetable: July 18 - short texts (rating: general &amp; teens and up), July 24 - visual (same rating), July 30 - medium-length texts (same rating), August 5 - challenge, August 15 - Big Bang, August 25 - short texts (rating: mature &amp; explicit), August 31 - visual (the same rating), September 6 - medium-length texts (the same rating), September 12 - special quest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>